creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr boombastic
can somebody add a mature tag pls I wrote rushef this ''' "We want Biggie Cheese! We want Biggie Cheese!" the impatient farm animals cried from within the crowd. Gunshots from guards could be heard, the crowd infected with Biggie Syndrone. The fat, busty rat in the dressing room cried, sobbing to himself. His fur was shiny from his sweat, his chubby cheeks red from his tears. His paws trembled with sadness, fear, and confusion. He didn't want to die. But Otis said he had to. No, I wasn't going to, he argued, but It is would always smack him and remind him of The Day. He rocked back and forth, mumbling to himself. It was mostly "this can't be real", or "this is a bad dream". It was unlikely that he dreamt up four years of rapping in order to please an ancient god, being held at gunpoint by insane cultists, but fear... does things to you. "Where the fuck is that fat little rat? He's still waiting? Oh, I oughta.." he heard. It was likely Otis, head master of the Church of Andale. His mumbling halted at this, him gulping and staring at the backstage door. He could hear footsteps, that were stomping. He knew this wasn't a good sign. At all. Suddenly, the door shattered into pieces, this being done by one of Otis' mutant, deformed, and enslaved minion sheep. "Get out of the way!" Otis screamed, bashing his sledgehammer into the sheep's head. He threw it aside, staring at Biggie with a big angry face and breathing in a big breathe.. "cmere you little bitch" Otis growled, pulling out his fireaxe. Biggie got up from his fat rat ass and ran, running out to the fields of the barn. The Farmer was watching stainless steal pancake maker informercials in his cozy house, unaware of what was taking place in the barn. Biggie ran to the Farmer's house, crawling through the slit thing of the door and escaping Otis. Otis screamed in anger and gunned the door down, the Farmer retreating to his fallout shelter. Biggie ran to the Farmer's bathroom, where he slept. He saw a shotgun under the bed... Biggie pulled the shotgun from the bed and pushed three slugs (or what eve rtheyrr called I'm tired) and pumped the pumper, aiming at the bathroom door. His entire body was shaking in fear, sweat dripping from his fur. His little heart was pounding, harder than the bass dropping. He stared at the doorknob being turned, ever so slightly. It made a click noise, being thrown open and scratchy music playing from Farmer's radio. "You will pay for your sins!" Otis growls, pulling his axe up to attack. Biggie, not even thinking, pulls the trigger right through Otis' transgender utter. Blood poured from the new bullet holes of Otis. "I... have failed you.." Otis creaked, falling onto the ground, his giant ass nose hitting the end of the tub and exploding. Biggie dropped to the floor, throwing the shotgun to the side. He pushed himself up against the wall and cried, letting it all out. However, this celebration stopped when he heard strange sounds outside. He hopped up onto the window thing, seeing giant bug-like creatures in the sky. They were shooting lasers at the barn. They looked like the Demons from the Book of Andale. He gasped, hopping down to grab his shotgun. He ran outside, strangely.. wanting to fight the monsters. However, he was stopped when time slowly froze, a strange man in a blue suit wielding a briefcase appearing next to him. "You have done well... Mr. Biggie. Better than I had.. expected. We have taken control of Grounds Zero with your help. But... I'm afraid my... employers are going to have to take your shotgun. But I think you've earned your beanie." the mysterious man said, doing a straight on his tie. "Infact, my employers like you so much, they've made you a job offer.." he said, looking over to a green portal. '''Edgy